To Momoshiro
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [AhUn Pair] Una carta inesperada hará que se dé cuenta de lo que siente y exactamente en su cumpleaños le dará el mejor regalo de todos [Yaoi][Siento el retrazo de este fic que tanto esperaban T.T mengo mengo]


**Titulo: _To Momoshiro_**

**Pareja: _Ah Un Pair_**

**Autora: _Tsubame Gaeishi_**

---

Estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de aquel parque, sus ojos dorados oscuro estaban clavados en su paisaje, los árboles se mecían suavemente en una danza de la brisa de aquel verano acalorado, sinceramente que adoraba ese tiempo del año, eran días soleados y aunque por la tarde caían torrenciales lluvias, eso no arruinaba sus días, y menos si se encontraba con su Sempai.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente con ese deje de superioridad que jamás lo abandonaba para clavar sus ojos en un árbol en especifico, era un árbol grande y frondoso, sus hojas eran verdes y sus ramas eran grandes y fuertes, su follaje se mecía suavemente, casi podría decir que le hipnotizo el movimiento de esas hojas.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron arrebatados de la realidad para comenzar a ver como en su cerebro pasaban una película, era parte de su vida, exactamente su vida dentro de SEIGAKU, sonrió un poco más aunque no exageradamente.

Recordaba la primera vez que piso las canchas de Tenis del Instituto, los primeros ojos que vio fueron esos violetas que brillaban con arrogancia y diversión mezcladas de una manera tan sutil, y recuerda ese susurro que le devolvió después de dejar de verle y caminar hacia otro lado.

-Una mirada penetrante... ehh? –dijo para si mismo mientras que cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba completamente en el respaldo de aquella banca

Su mano derecha tomo la lata de ponta de uva que estaba a su lado para acercársela a los labios y sorber un poco refrescándose de aquel calor sofocante, pero ese día le encantaba muy a pesar del calor.

Levantó su mirada hacia arriba y vio como el sol se colaba por entre las hojas que se mecían con en suave airecillo de verano que estaba ahí, refrescando el acalorado ambiente, sonrió de nuevo llevándose una mano a sus ojos para tapar un rayito indiscreto de sol que se colaba y le intentaba cegar de forma momentánea.

Ahora se acordó de la primera vez que salió con Momoshiro, aunque bueno ¿a eso se le podía llamar cita?... solo se encontraron en el establecimiento de hamburguesas y comieron como nunca, después a las canchas de tenis callejeras para darse cuenta de que era divertido jugar dobles.

Su primer y ultimo juego de dobles, con él.

Sonrió de nuevo, era una experiencia algo vergonzosa pero la hacia especial por haber sido con él, simplemente con él, suspiro suavemente para cerrar sus ojos y retirar su mano y después de eso acomodarse mejor.

Suspiró de manera suave para mirar ahora hacia abajo, sus pies que se mantenían aferrados al suelo, sus manos sobre sus piernas y a su lado su inseparable lata de refresco, realmente esa era la vida que siempre llevaba, no le molestaba nada, no se inmutaba de nada.

Nada.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente pero esta vez con algo de frustración, podría decirse que era nerviosismo, su pequeña manita sacó de entre su chamarra un sobre de color rojo, el color favorito de su Sempai, y como olvidar eso, si siempre le intentaba arrebatar la raqueta gracias a que era roja.

Se detuvo un instante para ver aquel sobre de manera minuciosa, era extraño ver a Ryoma Echizen tan enemismado con algo tan simple como lo era un simple sobre, pero...

No, no era un simple sobre, se lo había dado Momoshiro horas antes, solo unas cuantas horas antes de que todo pasara.

Sonrió con felicidad, el sobre aun estaba completamente sellado y aunque ya había estado ahí sentado más de dos horas, no se había atrevido a volver a tocar su textura, ni siquiera a notar el llamativo color rojo, definitivamente le daba algo de nerviosismo el saber que contenía la carta.

Por que era eso, una carta.

Con cuidado la giro para ver el papel sellado con una caligrafía que no era muy mala, era entendible y con un poco más de practica seria una caligrafía elegante, o eso lo medito por un segundo para después pasar sus dedos por la textura del papel rojo y llegar a donde se adhería la solapa del sobre.

Muy lentamente comenzó a despegar aquella parte para abrir el sobre y cuando lo hubo conseguido, se detuvo, se quedo ahí mirando el sobre abierto con una hoja blanca doblada en su interior, y si mal no podía engañarlo era la misma caligrafía del sobre.

Era la letra de Momoshiro.

¿Qué habría dentro de esa carta? ¿Qué tantas cosas le escribiría en esa carta que no se atrevía a decírselo de frente?.

Le extraño el ver ese sobre en las manos de su Sempai, si bien creyó que era una carta de amor de alguna de las tantas admiradoras que tiene en su grupo, o talvez alguna de séptimo grado como él, quien sabe, podría ser hasta una mayor, siendo como era Momoshiro de coqueto todo podía pasar.

Pero al verlo acercársele y ver como le extendía el sobre hacia él, sus ojos curiosos lo escudriñaron y logró ver como su mirada era diferente, y eso le estremeció, después de eso Momoshiro desapareció, eso había pasado hace unas cuantas horas.

Y Seguía sin decidirse a leer o no.

¿Qué podría perder? ... talvez más de lo ganado hasta ahora.

Suspirando y tragando en seco saco con cuidado aquella hoja bien doblaba, era de color hueso, no era blanca completamente, y con el mismo cuidado, dejó el sobre a su lado para tomar con ambas manos temblorosas esa hoja.

Diablos, era difícil tomar el valor y la decisión correcta de desdoblar esa mísera hoja y leer.

¿Desde cuando Ryoma Echizen dudaba de esta forma, es fácil, si no fuera su mejor amigo, si no fuera de Momo-Sempai definitivamente nada cambiaría, todo seria como de costumbre, una carta más, otra bolita de papel al canasto... pero no, esta era diferente.

Frunció el ceño y se dedico a desdoblar con sumo cuidado aquella hoja para ver como estaba completamente llena de la caligrafía de Momoshiro con tinta negra, había algunas cosas subrayadas y hasta arriba:

_To: Ryoma Echizen_

_From: Takashi Momoshiro._

Esto debía ser una broma, definitivamente una locura, todo, absolutamente todo el contenido estaba en perfecto ingles, no había errores gramaticales, ni siquiera de escritura, era como si una persona que ya esta acostumbrada a escribir en ingles hubiera hecho esa carta.

Si era así, Momoshiro era bueno en la materia, entonces ¿por qué tantas horas extras para darle lecciones de dicho idioma?

¿Acaso era un pretexto?

De pronto, un párrafo le llamó mucho la atención, literalmente traducido diría:

"_... sé que te extraña que te escriba este tipo de cosas, en especial en tu idioma favorito, Inglés, y no, no te engañes Ryoma, jamás te mentí de que no sabia ingles, de hecho sigo sin saber mucho, pero gracias a tus clases extras, este es el resultado... ¿voy bien, y si no, después te paso la traducción según yo..."_

Frunció el ceño divertido y una sonrisa se tatuó en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que no sabes ingles?... –preguntó al aire mientras seguía sosteniendo la carta y la seguía leyendo, eran cosas sin mucha importancia, solo parecía un ejercicio de la clase, escribir algo de lo que fuera.

Le mencionaba cada una de las relaciones que tenia con cada uno de los Sempais, desde la rivalidad amistosa con Kaoru hasta la respetuosa con Tezuka, definitivamente Momoshiro, o no tenia nada que hacer, o en definitivamente le estaba contando toda su vida para que le conociera mejor...

¿Cuál de las dos era?

Quizá ambas.

Ryoma sonrió para después de eso, detenerse en el final de la carta, el ultimo párrafo.

"_... sé que te aburriste de leer todo lo anterior, es más dudo que hayas llegado hasta esta parte de la carta, pero bueno, haré el intento._

_Ryoma, ¿recuerdas aquella primera vez en que nos vimos? ... je, fue la primera vez que vi tus ojos, y supe en ese momento que seria difícil no verte a diario, y míranos, somos los mejores amigos, y por una parte... no sé si ser feliz por eso, antes de que me malinterpretes, no es por tu compañía, al contrario, eres... ¿cómo explicártelo?... ahora sé que no podría estar sin saberte a mi lado ¿entiendes?... Espero que si, vamos no soy bueno diciendo estas cosas, es por eso que decidí escribirlas, pero veo que es exactamente lo mismo._

_Ryoma, no te entretengo más con mis cosas, y ahora es cuando siento que esta carta no sirvió de nada, nos vemos después._

_Te quiero_

_M. T._"

Levantó una ceja intrigado para después de eso suspirar.

-¿Te ... quiero?... – las manos le temblaban y por ende, la hoja se movía de manera que no podía leerse con claridad las letras, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar de manera nerviosa.

¿Acababa de leer bien?.

Le dijo que le quería, pero... ¿qué clase de querer?

De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, como si acabara de salir del shock recibido por aquellas simples palabras, son simples, fáciles, solo son dos sencillas palabras... ¿por qué tenia que reaccionar de esta forma?

Su mano aflojó el agarre de la hoja de papel para después de eso dejarla caer a sus piernas, más el viendo hizo que aquella hoja se alejara de él dos pasos, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de hojas verdes y adoquín café.

Sus ojos seguían perdidos en la nada, ¿era cierto lo que había leído, verdad?

Dado el caso... talvez solo estaba imaginando cosas y solo era una despedida cualquiera de una carta cualquiera de una persona cualquiera.

-... eso debe ser... –susurró suavemente para tragar en seco, aunque dentro de él algo comenzó a gritarle que era mentira, que se estaba engañando a si mismo, cosa que no le gustó en nada.

Cerró los ojos para intentar acallar esos gritos internos que le decían que no era una despedida cualquiera, no era de una carta cualquiera y mucho menos...

-...mucho menos... una persona cualquiera... –dijo para si para levantarse y tirar el sobre al lado dela hoja, y se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

Quizá era la hora de confesarlo, estaba asustado de que eso fuera verdad, aunque como explicar esa ansiedad, esa adrenalina que corría por sus venas con tan solo pensar que fueran verdad, que le estaba dando a esas palabras el sentido real que tenían, que ese simple y sencillo "te quiero" era más para decirle una verdad a que decirle que era un amigo.

¿Eso era lo que pretendía creer?...

Sonrió para inclinarse a recoger el sobre y la hoja de papel y volverse a sentar en la banca mientras la doblaba de nuevo y la guardaba para meterla donde la había traído todo el camino después de que Momoshiro desapareciera de su campo visual.

Suspiro suavemente para después de eso tomar su lata de refresco de uva, ponérsela en la frente y después de sentir el frío de esta en su piel, se la llevó a los labios para sorber un poco, definitivamente lo primero que tenia que hacer era calmarse.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas, varios segundos con los ojos cerrados y sus manos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo, consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para levantarse y caminar, mañana seria otro día.

De pronto, mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del parque en dirección a su casa, la vocecilla de su mente le pregunto el por que no iba de una vez a corroborar ese mensaje, ir a la casa de Momoshiro para saber si era cierto, si era el sentido correcto el que le estaba dando, pero el mismo se respondió.

-Prefiero dormir esta noche con esta sensación... –

Susurró suavemente para caminar hacia su casa en busca de sentir plenamente esto, quería saber que era, descubrir esa emoción, saberla, disfrutarla, saborearla...

Pocas veces lograba hacer eso, solo se centraba en Tenis y nada más, las canchas, la raqueta y una pelota amarilla que le cabía en la mano rondaban en su cabeza desde que tenia recuerdos o memoria, no había otra cosa más importante que eso, nada más...

Pero desde que vio esos ojos violetas cruzándose con los suyos, aquella amistosa mirada, hiperactiva y traviesa le hizo ver que la vida no era nada más tenis, había algo más... mucho más allá lejos de las canchas, jamás realmente se había dado cuenta de algo como eso, solo sabia que estando a su lado sentía como su presencia le hacia sentir como nunca.

Como si él fuera todo lo que ahora necesitara, y él... él le mostraba los horizontes que él no se había aventurado a mirar por que estaba centrado solo en jugar, él le mostraba el verdadero significado de amar al deporte, gracias a él, vio diferente al tenis, gracias a él se dio cuenta de que se puede amar a alguien en vez de algo, gracias a él se dio cuenta de que la amistad era algo que te hacia crecer y no te estorbaba, gracias a él aprendió a sonreír con verdadera felicidad, con verdaderas ganas... por que era lo que le faltaba.

Ver lo que le faltaba y él se lo había mostrado... todo eso y más.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su casa, estaba en la puerta de esta mirando hacia la fachada de su hogar, la brisa del verano estaba meciendo sus cabellos, el sol estaba ocultándose haciendo que destellos anaranjados le dieran un poco más de melancolía a la escena, él ahí, parado frente a la puerta de su casa con la mirada perdida en el suelo, detrás de él, un sol que se ocultaba de manera lenta, y una brisa que mecía sus cabellos en una danza armoniosa, una escena por demás tierna y enternecedora.

Se preguntó si era esto lo que Momoshiro le provocaba y si realmente lo veía con ojos de amigo o de algo más, le aterraba la idea de que se diera cuenta de algo y que al final ese algo terminara destrozándolo por dentro, se había dado cuenta de que la vida no solo es ver a los demás con arrogancia, no nada más es ganar, ganar y seguir ganando, y aunque siempre perdía con su Padre en partidos "amistosos" jamás había perdido frente a alguien más.

Y aunque Momoshiro no lo había derrotado, sabia que el potencial de aquel chico de ojos violetas era alto, era tan alto digno de un campeón, Momoshiro Takashi.

Campeón, jugador de SEIGAKU, el mejor amigo, su Momo-sempai.

Entró a su casa sin hacer escándalo, no quería escuchar las burlas o replicas de su infantil Padre, tampoco los cuestionamientos de su preocupada Prima o quizá algún sermón de parte de su Madre, simplemente quería disfrutar de esa sensación que estaba conociendo en su interior, ese nerviosismo de levantarse y saber que lo verá.

De saber que le sonreirá, de siquiera saber que existe y que existe para él, que está dentro de su vida y que le da luz a su vida que estaba atrapada por las cuerdas de una raqueta, sonriente se subió a su habitación, ni siquiera su Padre se aventuró a decir nada al verle con esa sonrisa extraña.

Nanjiroh sabia a la perfección de que esa sonrisa era de satisfacción, era una sonrisa plena que no le había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, no desde que le vio ganar su primer campeonato en Estados Unidos antes de dejarlo allá, cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que su hijo era frío, distante, antisocial... hasta que se enteró de que era parte de SEIGAKU, su antigua escuela, donde vivió quizá su mejor momento, era feliz molestando a la Profesora Sumire que en ese entonces era una mujer muy hermosa, joven y fuerte.

Poco a poco vio a Ryoma volver a ser lo que era antes de dejarlo en Estados Unidos, aquel niño lleno de sueños, lleno de ganas de vencer, no nada más de ganar por ganar y derrotar al más fuerte, si no de sentir esa emoción de saberse ganador, de la presión y la adrenalina dentro de cada partido, él mismo lo había visto jugar, ese "algo" que Ryoma había perdido, ese fuego en sus ojos había regresado.

No se preguntó más, él no era de pensar mucho en esas cosas sinceramente, solo sabia que su hijo creía, se hacia grande, fuerte y maduraba a cada partido y cada cosa que pasaba, quizá, solo quizá ahora estaba en algo tan grande y tan complicado como era un torbellino dentro de su corazón.

Lo que no sabia su padre, era que había dado al blanco, el chico de ojos felinos de color dorado oscuro estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con sus manos en la nuca, sus orbes felinas se perdían en un punto indefinido del techo, ciertamente que no sabia como interpretar aun esas palabras, pero le gustaba sentirse así, le gustaba sentirse querido, amado, deseado, le gustaba la idea... y más que fuera por él.

Precisamente por él.

Y aquí venia la pregunta que quiso evitar todo el camino, ¿El acaso amaba a Momoshiro?... sentía algo extraño al estar a su lado a cada momento, le hacia sentir esa chispa de felicidad que pocas personas le hacían sentir, sentía como su mirada brillaba de emoción al verlo entrar a la cancha y ver como saltaba, se admiraba de sus capacidades, su potencia de salto y golpe, su don de adelantarse al enemigo, era algo que definitivamente le inspiraba miedo, respeto, admiración, cariño...

Pero aparte de eso, muy aparte, ¿era amor lo que sentía hacia él, ¿qué era lo que en verdad inspiraba Momoshiro en él?...

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos para colocarse una mano al pecho y después de eso sonreír, quería saber, quería experimentar y todo a su lado, talvez seria una experiencia que dejaría un sabor de boca dulce o amargo, quería arriesgarse, quería saberlo, todo con él.

Aun así con los ojos cerrados, aun así con esa sonrisa en los labios y esa mano en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón, susurró.

-Me too... Momo-sempai... –después de eso simplemente se dejó abandonar por el sueño.

------------------------

Iba montado en su bicicleta e iba a gran velocidad hacia el instituto, ciertamente que como cada mañana se le había hecho tarde, y es que esperaba encontrar grandes regalos en su cama como cada año, pero esta vez no encontró nada, se había decepcionado pero una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Lo vería esta mañana, y aunque no lo recordara, y aunque no le dijera nada, el pasar a su lado ese día seria el mejor, como cada día era el mejor con solo contemplar sus ojos.

Sus manos sudaban de ansiedad, sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que la bicicleta andaba a toda velocidad por las calles hacia la puerta del instituto, era un camino algo largo pero disfrutaba de esa sensación, disfrutada de todo lo que él vivía y más si estaba a su lado.

Sabia y se lo había dicho, desde el momento que había visto a Ryoma a los ojos, aquellas orbes de color oro quemado que denotaban arrogancia y superioridad, esos ojos que le hipnotizaron desde aquel momento, supo desde ese momento que jamás le dejaría ir, que desde ahora era su meta, Ryoma Echizen.

Lo que nunca se imagino era que terminaría enamorándose de aquel estúpido niño engreído que tenia el potencial tan alto como el de un dios.

-Un dios... Ryoma Echizen... –susurró suavecito para si mismo mientras daba la ultima vuelta en la esquina, doblando para dirigirse directamente a la puerta del instituto.

Entró tranquilamente para después encaminarse a los encadenados donde dejaría su bicicleta encadenada y después con su maleta, correría a los zapateros para dejar sus tenis y ponerse sus zapatillas para estar dentro del colegio, la prisa era enorme, debía apresurarse ahora o nunca jamás llegaría al tiempo de clase, o por lo menos al tiempo de tolerancia de llegar tarde, aunque esa sonrisa, nadie se la quitaría.

Nadie.

Logró llegar rayando el tiempo limite y casi terminar desparramado en su banco respirando agitadamente mientras toda la clase reía a expensas de él, como siempre llegaba tarde.

¿Acaso importaba que se burlaran de él?

No, en este día no importaba, no hoy, no ahora... suspirando se calmó y la clase de matemáticas comenzó como si nada, números y más números, y aunque era una de sus materias favoritas, las matemáticas se le daban muy bien, su mente estaba en otro lado, y sus violáceos ojos estaban clavados en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja de su apunte.

23 de Julio.

Sonrió tontamente para después de eso dejar caer su cabeza hacia delante, la frente tocando la hoja de papel de su cuaderno, sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, hasta que sintió que algo se le adhería a la mejilla, y abriendo los ojos noto como era un papel metálico con algunas decoraciones en color rojo, era una caja decorada con un enorme moño de regalo de color rojo sangre, y levantando la mirada logró notar como su rival y amigo estaba parado de perfil a él sin mirarlo, haciendo su sonido característico.

Era cierto, aquel imbecil, por mucho que lo detestará siempre se acordaban de sus cumpleaños, siempre que eran fechas importantes para cada uno de ellos, siempre estaban ahí, para alegrar aun más el día, aunque desde que Ryoma apareció en la vida de ambos, se fueron distanciando cada vez más...

Todo comenzando por aquella lesión en ese partido de practica, el pie derecho, rehabilitación, torcedura, miedo a que fuera fractura, y él había estado ahí, y aunque no había dicho nada más que su sonido personal, pero estaba ahí.

Era el único, y sabia que era así, que conocía los sentimientos que guardaba por el príncipe de SEIGAKU, estaba más que seguro que así era.

Sonriendo, agradeció el regalo sin palabras, el chico de ojos oscuros y piel morena, solo se alejó de ahí sin decir más, aunque Momoshiro sabia que eso era un "Feliz Cumpleaños, Baka"... suspiró y abrió la caja para ver una caja de almuerzo, levantando una ceja comenzó a abrirla para ver tres de sus platillos favoritos, Kaidoh sabia exactamente que regalarle.

Debajo de las cajas, encontró una nota que le sorprendió, levantando una ceja la saco para desdoblarla y leerla en voz solo para él.

"_Momoshiro:_

_Feliz Cumpleaños idiota, pásatela bien y suerte con Echizen._

_K.K."_

-Como siempre de expresivo, nunca cambiarás... Mamushi... –susurró para guardar la tarjeta en su maleta y comenzar a degustar el regalo de Kaoru que desde la puerta le miraba satisfecho, y después de hacer otro sonido de sus labios se alejó de ahí.

En su camino se encontró con el chico que había llegado a cambiar la vida de todo el equipo, y sin mirarle realmente, sin detenerse, pasó a su lado comunicándole.

-Fshhh ... está en el salón B-18... –después de eso se alejó en dirección a la cafetería.

Ryoma se detuvo para ver como se alejaba y sonriente respondió al aire.

-Gracias Kaidoh-Sempai. – Después de eso se acercó al aula para levantar una ceja y ver devorando prácticamente un almuerzo, al ver el papel deducía de que era un regalo, y después sonriendo se acerco.

Tan entretenido estaba Momoshiro en su comida que no se dio cuenta de que Ryoma se había sentado a su lado con la mirada fija al frente, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, sus labios tenían una expresión extraña, talvez indescifrable, simplemente que ni el mismo sabia como se sentía.

-Momo-Sempai... –susurró con su voz para después girar a ver a su compañero que estaba casi con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa de verlo ahí, y después giró rápidamente para ver el salón, vacío.

-Ryoma, no me des esos sustos!... –después de pasar el ultimo bocado para suspirar y dejar los palillos de lado.

-Comes mucho, Momo-Sempai...por cierto... toma... –le entregó una bolsa de regalo que era de color roja con un dibujo de un gato con un corazón abrazado, estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva y tenia un gran moño blanco en una de las esquinas, Momoshiro la tomó con sorpresa y parpadeando.

-Gracias Echizen.

-Ryoma... –dijo en tono enfadoso.

-Jajaja E-CHI-ZEN!

La mirada asesina del chico de ojos dorados, solo ensanchó la sonrisa del mayor para después suspirar y tomar los palillos y ofrecerle un poco del almuerzo que aun sobrevivía del ataque feroz de sus dientes.

Ryoma tomó lo que le ofrecía sin mirar para después sonreír.

Momoshiro creyó que esa acción era la más sensual de todo el planeta y se sonrojó débilmente, aunque astuto el muchacho abrió la bolsita de regalo para encontrarse con un osito de peluche entre rojizo y café con una pelota de tenis entre las manitas, levantando una ceja sonrió divertido.

-Piensas en Tenis hasta para comprar regalos... –dijo en forma de burla a lo que Ryoma sonrió también.

-Mira quien lo dice... eres igual de fanático que yo... es más, todo el equipo es igual a nosotros... apasionados.

-Tienes razón... –susurró suavecito para después volver a seguir comiendo pero vio un sobre de color dorado dentro de la bolsa, y al querer sacarlo la manita de Ryoma lo detuvo.

-Hasta que estés en casa a solas... si? –dijo con dulzura, algo que a Momoshiro le removió hasta la ultima fibra de su interior.

-Bien... –sonrió para dejar el sobre y meter el osito de nuevo y terminar el poco almuerzo que quedaba al lado de Ryoma que de vez en vez le robaba trozos de esto y de aquello.

Esa tarde, en el club de tenis, se habían suspendido temprano las practicas, y todos caminaban en dirección al restaurante de Kawamura, quien amablemente le había ofrecido a Momoshiro un bufete por ser su cumpleaños, todos le regalaron cosas a muy su estilo.

Oishi le había dado un libro de rutinas de ejercicios, Inui, un programa especial para sus ejercicios más aparte una caja de dulces, decía que su azúcar estaba baja y debía de subirla de un a o de otra forma, Eiji le había prometido que ese fin de semana irían al parque de Diversiones y todo correría por su cuenta, Tezuka aparte del sermón de costumbre por el pelearse con Kaidoh en medio de las canchas, le regaló una playera nueva con su nombre grabado y algunas otras cositas, y Syusuke le había dicho que su regalo lo encontraría en su casa al regresar.

Ryoma se había marchado temprano, cosa que no le pareció muy bien pero no hizo más que dejarle ir y seguir el festejo con sus demás sempais, entre pelea y pelea con Kaidoh, escapar de los jugos de Inui, intentar que Tezuka no lo sermoneara y que a Oishi no le diera un paro cardiaco, pasó toda la tarde hasta que la noche les encontró y todos se debían de ir a sus casas.

Momoshiro llevaba la bolsita de regalo roja que le había dado Ryoma en sus manos, todos los demás regalos iban en su maleta, pero la bolsita debía ir en sus manos para no sentir que le faltaba aquel chico engreído.

Iba emocionado, quería saber que decía aquel sobre de color oro que estaba dentro de la bolsa, quería ver aunque sea la caligrafía de Ryoma y aunque la conocía tanto en japonés como en ingles, quería verla aunque las noticias, las palabras resultaran dolorosas, con saber que eran de él, era feliz.

Llegó a su casa tranquilamente para entrar sin mucho a su casa, su familia le felicitó como era costumbre, más se fue rápidamente a su recamara donde al abrir se quedó extrañado.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la ventana estaba abierta y la cortina estaba volando por el viento de esa noche, estaba fresca su recamara, pero lo que más le extrañó era que había una sombra extraña sobre su escritorio, esta parecía ser un bulto grande que no se movía, que no era vivo.

Tragando en seco, se adentró a su recamara, desgraciadamente el interruptor de la luz estaba al lado de su escritorio, así que tenia que acercarse a aquella sombra que estaba en su escritorio, y haciéndose de valor, se acercó para detenerse frente al interruptor, tenia a unos dos pasos a esa cosa que parecía no moverse.

Apretó el interruptor y su recamara se iluminó, sus ojos seguían fijos en donde estaban sus manos, después con sus orbes violetas, comenzó a revisar la habitación para dirigirlas a donde estaba el bulto y encontrarse con algo que le dejó pasmado.

Era un oso exactamente igual que el que Ryoma le había regalado, solo que unas seis o siente veces más grande, hasta la pelota de tenis era seis o siete veces más grande que la del osito de felpa, estaba completamente anonadado, acaso ¿este era el regalo de Syusuke?

Se acercó cautelosamente para después de eso ver el osito y en la pelotita había una notita en color rojo que decía.

"_Abre el sobre de oro"_

Se quedó pensando para saber cual era el sobre de oro, hasta que.

-¿Sobre... de... oro? ... sobre dorado! –se apresuró para tomar la bolsita roja y sacar la versión pequeña del osito y colocarlo en la cama y después sentarse a su lado y tomar el sobre entre sus manos, acariciando esa textura rasposa que tenia, contemplar como el dorado brillaba contra sus ojos.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Al girar el sobre, vio con tinta roja escrita con esa caligrafía que tanto adoraba.

"_To Momoshiro_

_From Ryoma"_

Suspirando y sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, abrió el sobre con tal delicadeza y tal paciencia que ni el mismo sabia que la tenía, era demasiado valor lo que tenia esa carta como para hacerlo a lo bruto, así que con toda su delicadeza y tranquilidad, abrió aquel sobre y ver una hoja de color crema que estaba doblada, y la sacó para darse cuenta que era solo una media hoja.

Solo había una gran frase en grande, y tragando secamente, la desdobló para encontrar...

"_Me too... _

_I Love You... Momo-Sempai_

_Happy Birthday"_

No se lo esperaba, no lo creía, es más ni siquiera pensó que Ryoma había leído la despedida, pero por ver eso, parecía que si.

-Ryoma... –susurró con suavidad para dejarse caer en la cama y sonreír con tal diversión.

De pronto, un susto casi de muerte le hizo saltar de la cama, el oso de peluche enorme se movió para caerse al suelo y en su lugar, es más detrás de él estaba sentado un pequeño chico de cabello verde oscuro con ojos de color oro oscuro, su piel blanca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada que jamás creyó ver en esos ojos.

Momoshiro se quedó hecho piedra, y apenas si logró soltar la hoja que cayo al suelo, Ryoma sonrió.

-Buenas Noches... Momo-Sempai.

-Ryo... Ryoma, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine... a decirte eso personalmente, como tu no me lo dijiste a mi.

Momoshiro no supo responder a eso para después de eso suspirar y acercarse, Ryoma se quedó quiero, jamás creyó que eso sería tan difícil y a la vez paralizante, pero se disfrutaba, y demasiado... al ver a Momoshiro a menos de un metro de distancia, se tensó todo pero se incorporó hincándose en el escritorio para quedar solo unos centímetros más alto que Momoshiro.

Este lo miró y temblorosamente le tomo de la cintura para acercarse más a él, Ryoma caminó de rodillas hasta pegarse a él y sostenerse de sus hombros, pegando su frente a la de Momoshiro.

-Happy Birthday... Momo-Sempai. –susurró el pequeño para después de eso robarle un beso suavecito.

Momoshiro sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho del pequeño.

-Este es el mejor regalo de todos...

-¿En verdad?

-Si...

-Me alegro...

El silencio se apodero de ambos, Momoshiro ya rodeaba la cintura de Ryoma de una forma sobre protectora, y Ryoma se aferraba al cuello de su sempai, ambos estaban sonrojados y sonriendo.

-Ryoma... I Love You...

-Me Too, Momoshiro…. Me too… -susurró suavecito para separarse y buscar los ojos violetas que le respondieron de inmediato.

Los labios de ambos se fundieron para solo dar comienzo con esa noche, la verdadera celebración el verdadero regalo de cumpleaños de Momoshiro Takeshi, mientras la nota, estaba abierta como una extraña espía con el sobre debajo de ella, brillando de forma suave, como si aquel sobre quisiera iluminar y a la vez apagar su brillo para aquellos dos que ahora yacían en la cama de esa habitación hundidos entre besos, abrazos, caricias y susurros de amor.

**Agradecimientos finales:**

Definitivamente si no fuera por que bajé la canción de _Futari de Ryoma_, no hubiera terminado este one shot ¬¬... desde la parte donde Ryoma vuelve a su casa hasta el final, repeti y repeti futari unas 50 veces minimo xDDDD en fin xD

Espero les haya gustado .

Matta ne...


End file.
